Childish Tricks are Dumb
by LPlover93
Summary: What if Kurt didn't have Bruce and Santana & Rachel went through with the bed-wetting trick? Written for a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme. Angst, as usual!


Kurt doesn't have Bruce in this. Angst galore, otherwise why would you be here?

Filled for a Glee Angst Meme prompt. I cleaned it up and posted it here, FINALLY!

Prompt given at the end of the one-shot.

Edited by the lovely Sharon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Santana asked Rachel, "Do you want to feel better by making one of our other roommates suffer? The old hand in hot water trick maybe?" Rachel gave a big smile and smirked as they decided to do it after Kurt had gone into a deep sleep. He especially didn't help them when he decided to do a mini-marathon of The Facts of Life instead of going to sleep early, like he did on Thursdays, to cope with his heavy schedule of dance and his job on Friday. He finally hugged the two of them good night and went to sleep. Santana felt a little bit of guilt trying to prank him after he had spoken in her favor and re-watched the episodes with her so that she won't have to watch them alone. Rachel getting out the lukewarm water changed her mind to the devilish part soon enough.

They walked into his bedroom and opened the curtains carefully. He was sleeping on his side, with one arm under his head. Luckily, the other arm was extended so they could dip it in warm water. They waited for five minutes with bated breath as he then turned around, leaving a water print on the bedcover. They then covered their mouths with their hands as they walked out of his room quietly and burst out in giggles.

The next morning, they waited at the door of the loft, waiting for him to get up before they ran out. Santana hated this plan as Kurt usually woke up early, so they had to get up at five so they could run out. They heard a shriek and ran out, laughing loudly as they slammed the door shut.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt got up, slightly woozy, as a certain smell emanated from his sheets. A smell which he swore had been banned from his bedroom since he was about seven years old. He was slightly confused as he thought he could hear laughs come from somewhere far away. He got up from the bed and looked down on it, only to see the thing he had never figured would happen, happened. He had wet the bed. He looked around in suspicion, because this never happened to him. His dad had told him he used to do it as a kid when the nightmares came around. However, even Karofsky kissing him or the jocks dumping him in the dumpster hadn't caused a reaction. He then noticed a wet spot at the top near his head.

He put two and two together, and realized what the girls had done. He remembered when everyone spoke about sleepovers and he felt bad that he was never invited to one; one of the girls had spoken about this trick. It sadly instantly made him feel better, because he knew he would have been the recipient, had he been invited to one. However, this just made him feel so ashamed. It felt like the time in his freshman year when the jocks thought it'd be funny to throw pee balloons at him. He shuddered at the memory and decided to get a washcloth to dampen and remove the stain as much as he could.

2222222222222222

It had been about two days, and the stain wasn't as obvious, but Kurt still felt like he could feel it as he tossed and turned in bed. He knew if something like this had happened back at home, he could easily have gone shopping for a new mattress; however facilities were really costly in New York. He had done a bit of calculation, and realized that if he actually bought a new mattress, he would lose money for a week's worth of groceries, seeing how the cost of a mattress started from $49. He had looked into second-hand mattresses, but he knew that mostly they would have cum stains, which was worse, or bedbugs, which he really didn't want to get. He had a credit card which was connected to his dad's account. But that was only for emergencies, and he knew if he wasted that money on trivial stuff like mattresses, he'd have a problem when he really had an emergency. He decided to let it be. Sleeping in the bed he had messed up was messing up his sleeping routine, since his body decided to actively avoid that area. It was pretty hard, seeing how the stain had been somewhat in the middle of the bed.

He had actively avoided Rachel and Santana since they had played this prank on him. He decided that some cold-shouldering might work on them to prevent such childish pranks in the future. However, they didn't even seem to notice. A week after the event had happened, he decided he would tell them how he truly felt.

He walked into the loft, to see Rachel and Santana were watching Magic Mike, again. He paused the movie as he said, "I didn't like the way you guys put my hand in water. It was childish, immature, inconsiderate, and now I have to sleep on a stained mattress because of you too. Did you get some fun out of it?"

Rachel spoke up, "Yes, Santana was trying to make me feel better after my break-up and it surprisingly felt good. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings but it's in the unofficial roommate agreement that such pranks are allowed."

Santana nodded, agreeing with Rachel as Kurt sneered, "So shall I damage your hair dryers and maybe mess with your makeup kits? I'll pee in them maybe, since you guys seem to be such fans of juvenile water sports pranks."

Santana spoke up, "Hey Lady face, don't mock us because you can't take a single prank to heart."

Kurt was pissed, "Santana, I'd thought you'd understand. At least Miss Princess here has the highest quality of goods shipped from Ohio from her lovely dads. You and I have to take jobs to pay for our lifestyle in New York. I'm sure you know how costly mattresses are, seeing how you've been sleeping on the couch." She looked dumbstruck, not knowing what to say but realizing that Kurt was seriously pissed. He then said, "Fuck this!" and both the girls put their hands over their mouths, since it was very rare that Kurt swore. The next evening was their decided day to watch at least three episodes of The Facts of Life. As Kurt didn't turn up, they decided to look in his room, only to find an empty room, bare of bed, curtains or any furniture. There was an envelope on the ground, which said,

_This is my notice. I'm leaving two weeks' worth of rent here. Cooper's in town and I'm staying with him till I can find decent roommates, who don't think it's funny to play a pre-teen prank when they are out of their teenage years. Don't contact me, and don't even think singing to me would make me feel better. _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!

Prompt:

Rachel and Santana do put Kurt's hand in water and it works. Kurt wets the bed. However, he doesn't think it's a cute and harmless way of cheering Rachel up.

Instead, he's disgusted, especially because it reminds him of the pee balloons. He'd replace the mattress but he can't afford to, since the credit card is just for emergencies, a good mattress like his is expensive, and you just can't buy a second-hand mattress anymore, not with the whole bedbugs situation. So every night when he goes to bed he feels gross and dirty and even has a hard time getting to sleep at night because he's literally on top of the reminder.

He chews them out and calls them immature and inconsiderate. They don't like feeling guilty and really don't like being called immature, so one or both of them feels defensive and goes on the offensive. They (or she) call him prissy, tell him not to take himself so seriously, and say he has no sense of humor.

Up to author what happens next.

Because really, seriously? The hand in water thing is childish for a third grade sleepover, let alone late teens.


End file.
